1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention concerns low impedance, low profile battery connectors configured for electrically connecting a battery to at least one circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many battery connectors known in the art for electrically connecting circuits to a battery. Such battery connectors include, but are not limited to, an electrical connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,788 to Pristupa, Jr. et al. (hereinafter referred to as “Pristupa”). The electrical connector assembly of Pristupa generally comprises an electrical connector configured to be captivated by a radio housing and a battery housing. In this regard, it should be understood that a universal connector is located on the back of the radio for engaging the electrical connector.
The universal connector is comprised of nine (9) electrical contacts having a grid configuration. The electrical contacts extend away from the radio housing. Four (4) protruding members are also located on the back of the radio housing. The protruding members facilitate an alignment of the electrical connector and the universal connector.
The electrical connector is comprised of an interface section having a plurality of pads formed thereon. Each of the pads is configured to engage one of the electrical contacts of the universal connector. The electrical connector is also comprised of a plurality of apertures formed therein. The apertures facilitate the captivation of the electrical connector by the radio housing. As such, the apertures are sized and shaped to receive the protruding members of the universal connector.
The electrical connector assembly of Pristupa suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, the electrical connector assembly has a relatively large profile. The electrical connector assembly has a relatively complicated assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector having a low profile and easy assembly.